Super Smash Bros. 6/Ashley
Ashley (アシュリー Ashley) is one of the main characters in the WarioWare series and appears as a newcomer in Super Smash Bros. 6. Attributes As a witch (and a little girl for that matter) most of Ashley's attacks do not involve physical contact but instead rely on magic. Most of her attacks are magic based with the magic coming from the tip of wand but occasionally she will just beat opponents with it instead. Of course her broomstick and cauldron play a part in her moveset to really emphasis that she is a witch and she can even bring forth a familiar in her little devil friend Red. The purple clouds from her assist trophy attack are used a lot as a visual indicator of her magic attacks, like Lucas or Ness PSI squares/circles. Moveset * Neutral Combo: Ashley swings her rod in-front of her, first from right-left and then back again before ending with a jab that has a magical effect that damages opponents. The tip does more damage here. * Side Tilt: Ashley swings upwards in-front of her. A stream of magic follows the end of her wand. * Up Tilt: When Ashley sticks her wand skyward, a small magic cloud circle spins around the tip. * Down Tilt: Crouching down, Ashley jabs forward with her wand, as if poking something out of curiosity. * Dash Attack: Ashley does a spin as she moves forward while magic spins around her. * Side Smash: Ashley swings the rod in-front of her and an explosion of magic happens in-front of her. * Up Smash: Similar to her Side Tilt but above her head. It leaves a trail of clouds that then explode one after another. * Down Smash: Ashley swings her wand first to the ground in-front of her and then behind her. As she does this a little explosion forms a cloud where she was pointing and then those clouds explode one after another for follow-up damage. * Neutral Aerial: Ashley draws a circle with her wand around her, a streak of magic follows and damages opponents. * Forward Aerial: Ashley grabs her wand with both hands and swings it horizontally. This causes she to spin around in-front of her. * Back Aerial: Ashley looks back and flicks her wand backwards. At the tip of her wand you can see a bit of magic making it stronger at the tip. * Up Aerial: This is similar to her Up Tilt but Ashley moves the wand in a circle above her. * Down Aerial: The only standard projectile Ashley has. She swings her wand and shoots a cloud of magic in a downwards-diagonal angle. It is average speed and doesn’t have any special effects, unlike her specials. * Grab: Ashley causes some dark clouds to move in a circle a bit in-front of her. This catches opponents in place. * Pummel: Ashley hits the opponent with her magic rod while grabbing them. * Forward Throw: Using magic, Ashley spins the opponent around her and throws them forward. * Back Throw: Using magic, Ashley throws the opponent behind her and over her head. * Up Throw: Using magic, Ashley throws the opponent upwards and uses her magic to pummel them above her before firing them off. * Down Throw: Ashley throws the opponent down and behind her using magic. She then creates a purple cloud on the same spot, much like her Down Smash, which explodes and damages the opponent. * Neutral Special - Hocus Pocus: Ashley fires a ball of magic. It automatically heads in the direction of the nearest player in-front of Ashley but it doesn’t home in. It poisons (flowers) whoever it hits. **'Custom 1 - Hocus 'splosion:' Much like the poison one however it explodes upon contact with the opponent. **'Custom 2 - Hocus Shock:' A paralyzing equivalent of Ashley's Neutral Special. * Side Special - Spell of Confusion: As Ashley stand’s still dark clouds emit from her wand in front of her. The clouds look like the one from her Assist Trophy although the effects are different. The opponent receives no knockback from this attack however and does not even flinch. The standard one causes the opponent’s movement controls to briefly be reversed. **'Custom 1 - Spell of Freezing:' The second custom causes opponents to freeze for a short period of time. **'Custom 2 - Spell of Invisibility:' The third custom causes the opponent to go invisible, one of the random effects her Assist Trophy in SSB4 does. * Up Special - Broomstick Ride: This move functions similar to Villager's. Ashley hops on her broomstick and can float freely for a short period of time. It is a very good recovery although any hit to her will cause her to become helpless, as will jumping out of the recovery. **'Custom 1 - Broomstick Spin:' Ashley spins up in a diagonal path, doing damage to opponents on the way up. **'Custom 2 - Broomstick Loop:' This move acts in the same way that Meta Knight’s Shuttle Loop attack. * Down Special - Red: Ashley will summon her familiar demon, Red. He will run forward and swing his pitchfork back and forth to hit opponents. Their can only be one Red on-screen and he only moves forward. He doesn’t even stop at the edge! **'Custom 1 - Homing Red:' This time Red won’t just spiral of the edge but instead follow whoever is closest to him. However as he has to watch his opponents he does not flail about as much and so does not hit as much. Eventually he gets tired and disappears. **'Custom 2 - Big Red:' Despite the name Red is still the same size. His pitchfork on the other hand is massive and does far more damage. However he is much slower as it requires more effort to swing. * Final Smash - Magic Cauldron: Functions in very much the same way as Kirby's old Final Smash in SSBB except we see purple cloud-like smoke spiral around it before it attacks. Touching this smoke is what drags opponents into the cauldron so it is easier to avoid than Kirby’s one was and so more balanced. Taunts * Up: Ashley creates a semi-circle arch above her head using magic from her left hand rather than her wand. We see the magic streak down in front of her as she looks at it in awe. It is too weak to cause damage though. * Side: Ashley pulls out her white bunny-doll and looks at it. On the rare occasion she will give it a quick hug before putting it away. * Down: Red will skip around Ashley as she looks at him before he disappears behind her again. Idle Poses * Ashley swings her arms back and forth with her wand in her right hand. * Ashley puts her left hand to her mouth and tilts her head a bit, as if contemplating something. * Ashley leans a little forward and puts her left hand in-front of her forehead, as if looking into the distance. Cheer * Ashley! Ashley! Ashley! Ashley! On-Screen Appearance * Ashley rides in from the foreground on her magic broomstick. Victory Poses * Ashley flies in on her broom, stopping in-front of the camera and floats there with a stoic expression. * Ashley swings her rod around, causing streaks of magic to flow around her. Red is also there and he chases these streams of magic. * Ashley uses her magic finger to make her doll float in-front of her as Red skips around her. Victory Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e7fsoQELl7s (Level Clear "Ashley" - Game & Wario) Losing Pose * Ashley claps to the winner. Trophy Description Ashley has a trophy that is awarded each time Classic mode is completed with her on any difficulty. Ashley Who's the girl next door living in the haunted mansion? You'd better learn her name, 'cause she's Aa-ashley! This little witch loves cursing people, but also wants more friends. Talk about wanting to have your cake and eat it, too... * WarioWare: Touched (NDS, 2005) * WarioWare: Smooth Moves (WII, 2008) Ashley (Alt.) W.I.P. * WarioWare: Touched (NDS, 2005) * WarioWare: Smooth Moves (WII, 2008) Costumes * Red dress (Default) * Blue dress * Green dress * Yellow dress * Orange dress * Purple dress * Black dress * White hair, red eyes, darker tone (Angry Ashley) Trivia * W.I.P. Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. 6 Category:WarioWare